


Titan Mafia

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eren has cat ears and a tail, M/M, Mafia AU, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: Healing co author please help if you canhttps://www.gofundme.com/fwjjb-recovery-help





	1. Chapter 1

The city of Trost was made of three separate but fully functional mafia leaders on the lower rung running experiments, torture, weaponry and the like was Hange Zoe. Secondary in command in charge of the business side which included bars, casinos and the like. The major boss in charge of all was much more hidden only known by his name Ackermen and his group handled the violence. His father Grisha had managed to rake up a large debt gambling after his mothers death. His young son worked two jobs to keep their apartment but always seemed to run late on the rent.

There was a small steaming pot of tea that sat in front of him, the cup itself had went slightly chilled in the cooling night air. He wrinkled his nose before he took a sip, using his palm to cover have of the hole and it almost looked as if he were shopping it backwards. Then again; almost everything Levi did could be taken backwards or back assward as he liked to phrase it. He wasn't a gently man, rough when he had to be and it was almost all the time. Even being an alpha, the late 20 something make was always being given flack for his height. Or lack thereof he scribbled a few more notes nearly on the sheet of paper in front of him, waiting for several renters to come in and pay for their month. He understood that times where hard but he couldn't count for the laziness of others.

Eren had a secret side to the small omega hidden under a hat he seemed to wear daily he wasn't exactly a full human. Shifters weren't uncommon due to the experiments constantly conducted on the town. The omega handing money for rent to his father wasn't something he would normally due but he had to be at work to early. Grisha looked to the money his palms and in only an hour he had managed to spend two months rent and borrow another grand on top of that his mounting debt was twenty grand enough for the business side to contact a higher up.

He drummed his fingers against the desk gently. Everyone had seemed to come on time to pay their debt expect for Yeager. He knew the boy worked hard to help pay for his Fathers gambling debts but this was the 3rd time that they had been late on payment. He slowly pushed himself away from the desk and out of the chair. Walking toward the door with purpose as he reached for a green cloak with a set of wings on the back. No one but Levi knew what they meant and no one ever would. The alpha stilled himself slightly before he stepped out into the hallway and nodded toward two of his guards that rose and walked into the chilled night air with him. He knew exactly where to find the eldest Yeager. It wasn't hard to rack up that much debt and not expect someone to come and take it out of his hide. Somehow, Levi knew that he had been wasting the money away.

Grisha Yeager was ripped away from the tables and pulled into a back room two guards looking him over has he waited judgement. That much money he had raked up. Eren he couldn't seem to be bothered about the omega.

Levi arched a brow. He smelled of booze and smoke and stale perfume from one of the manner working girls. "Does your son know that you are spending his hard earned money on nothing more than a rump through cheap thrills and hoping to win some of it back." A leg rose, swift kick to the face as the older, larger man went down to the ground coughing up blood. Levi keeled. "You owe me a great amount of money, Yeager." His tone was laced with venom as he spoke. "And your payment is long overdue."

The older Yeager took a few licks and even lost a tooth in the process before he spoke."My..my son he's and omega."Of course this wouldn't have been something Levi picked up the younger male never went anywhere near him long enough to expose his scent. The other body guards looked at Levi unsure if they should stay or go for what the man was going to purpose.

"Despite men will say anything to save their skin." His tone was low and warning as he spoke but his mind was going over the information. Of it were true, his son was worth his weight in gold. "Take him out back. Show this shitty excuse for a human being what happens when you cross me." He rose, ignoring the mans pleas as he left. The bodyguards dragging him away. So he would trade his own son to save himself. What a useless asshole, but it hit a little too close to home for him. He made his way through the somewhat nasty streets. He even felt dirtier for trying. He knew that the Yeagers apartment wasn't far from the nightclub.

Eren had managed to finish his shift and make the walk home with no problem, his father being absent wasn't a surprise to him in the least his slender frame pressing against the wall. Rather or not it was true offering Eren has a prize was easy the younger male was rare and thanks to his fathers previous work he was the rarity that most would kill to get their hands on. Honestly taking him from Grisha rather he wanted it or not would be an improvement on the younger males life.

He had managed to get into the apartment with ease and was surprised at how clean and neat it was. Of there was one thing Levi hated, it was dirty surrounding. He took a spot in an armchair by the window, the fabric worn from years of abuse. He crossed his legs, flipping the light on beside him So the room held a small glow and waited for the brat to walk in. It was no doubt going to be a small shock to his system and if he truly was an omega... Levi had been paid in something more than all the gold in the city.

Arriving home he was quick to rid himself of his hat placing his jacket and scarf against the hooks before walking into the apartment. His nose twitched sea green optics going wide has he looked over his an apartment. An alpha was there and it didn't take him long to walk in front of Levi pupils blown with the scent he released before he composed himself."Le..Landlord ah why are you here...oh no you didn't get the rent did you?"An omega rather on suppressants or not would respond to an alpha scent.

He arched a brow, looking over the rambling omega as he rented his fingers in front of him with his elbows resting on his knees. "That's very observant." his tone was dark as he spoke, his dark eyes twinkling lightly at the scent that caught his nose. "And I'm afraid the outcome isn't very good." he didn't seem to threaten Eden in any way or form, merely trying to kept the younger male calm and in control of your emotions. "Your farther spent more money at the nightclub than he meant too apparently. He offered you as a payment to his debt."

Eren looked down because he knew what that meant, his father had told the alpha exactly what Eren was. Omegas made up maybe five percent of the population and males even less maybe one percent ." And he told you I'm an omega I'm also a shifter." Eren's ears went from under his hat and he now took on a less then human appearance. No Grisha wasn't lying Eren was a prize in the city and how the young male managed to keep it hidden was even more surprising.

He arched a brow at the mention of him being a shifter and it brought back a flood of memories. One of his dear friends had been a shifter. They were a somewhat gentle and misunderstood race... And to be an omega on top of that. Levi was like an excited little boy on the inside but he remained cold on the outside. "No." he rose from his chair with an indifferent expression. "He made no mention of his best being a shifter." he frowned slightly before looking around the room. "Pack what you will. We leave within the hour." and he walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Once outside, he slumped against the closed door and ran a hand down his face. This omega was the strongest bed ever smelled before.

Eren watched him walk and looked around putting a hat back on his head. This had never really been a home merely something he could afford, a trinket from when he liked his father a photo of his mother and clothes. His best friends would probably ask where he had went, but he couldn't at the moment waiting till he was fully packed he grabbed his cell phone and walked out the door.

Levi had long since made it down to the car that waited for Eren by the curb. The driver opened the door when the younger male walked outside. Levi was sitting in the back already and seemed to be nursing a large glass of brandy. The red liquid whirled in the glass and he seemed to be lost in deep thought when the door shut. He presumed that Eren had gotten in. When the driver finally got in himself, Levi snapped his fingers and the car began to move.

Eren sat on the opposite side of Levi, his father selling him was no surprise to pay a debt with what Eren was the man would probably receive extra. Sea green optics went to the other male before looking else where." W..what do you ...what does my contact with you consist of.? It was surprising how nervous he was at the moment.

He arched a brow before handing the rest of the contents of his glass to the younger male. Not enough to make him loose himself, just enough to calm his nerves. "I having given it much thought as of it. You are a very interesting creature, brat. Even you must know that." he turned his gaze to Eren for a brief moment, keeping his eyes in the shadows. This was going to be both interesting and frustrating to deal with.

Eren looked at the contents of the glass his nose twitching at the smell before he swallowed it in one go. It took barely anytime before he had shifted in the vehicle." So my father handed you a prize then, I know exactly what I am. I even know how much I could have made if I had went into a different field of entertainment." Optics turned away his muscles moving to relax.

There was a small dark smirk that crossed his lips. Of course he did. His mind going over everything that lead up to the evenings events. If he were in suppressants, they were indeed powerful. Levi only catching a hint of omega before it was covered up with something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on. The drive seemed to have taken longer then he expected before the car pulled up in front of his estate. No one knew about Levi's past. How he had to scrape by much like Eren and it want a take be was about to spin... For anyone.

"I dont like dirty." he rambled on as they walked up the stairs and down a small hall. "I don't like being touched and if you must talk to me, do so in a respectful manner." he frowned a little at himself. He'd never had a guest before so this was going to be interesting. "You don't have to keep your job unless you simply want to." He stopped in front of a door that opened into a very spacious bedroom. "This is yours."

Eren while clean looked a bit on the dirty side merely because his clothes were faded and worn against his tanned skin. It happened when every little bit you saved was taken from you to feed a habit. Turquoise optics scanning over the entryway before he walked into the room leaving Levi to his own business. Eren dealt with his fate however he didn't exactly know what that entailed.

He waited until Eren walked into his room. "You will be called for dinner." it seemed as if the smaller male couldn't scurry away soon enough. Even if Eren was passive, the pheromones coming off of him called out wanting to be loved on, held and told that everything was going to be alright. The brat was going to be the death of him. Down the stairs to his study, the door left open as always as he sat behind his desk and worked on his papers.

His room had a a bathroom attached to it, and the good news was he had remembered to bring suppressants has well has the wash that kept his scent neutral. Maybe it was a habit or he simply didn't know how the alpha would react to his scent, but unless told he would keep using. Once inside the room he looked around but it was fairly empty moving towards the mattress he laid down with a sigh.

It took a few hours to get people together and soon a tiny knock would ring out out Eren's door. Standing there would be a black haired Asian girl and a blonde haired white boy. They were the only two friends that Eren had. Levi had managed to get a hold of them and let them know what happened before he had left for the morning. Telling the butler to let them in and that Eren had free roam to do as he pleased.

Eren looked up with the knock and while excited to see his friends both the beta and alpha weren't exactly what he needed. He knew what Mikasa was going to say before she even opened her mouth. "You need to report this, your father can't just sell you off." She was rambling and on edge probably because she smelled the other alpha, Eren just shook his head unlike his friends he was fully aware who he was dealing with.

Armin just kinda sat their with an odd expression in his face. He'd never really liked Eren's father and maybe in some small way, this was for the better. "Does he know about you mutation?" Armin had a way of just blurring out things when he was nervous about this and this wasn't any different. Mikasa just looked at him like he was stupid.

Eren gave a small nod while he hadn't shown the other male the full extent of it, Levi had seen the ears. Mikasa was releasing her own scent rather knowingly or not all over the bedroom of Eren his mind focused on the conversation at hand with Armin who much like him didn't seem to pay her any mind."I mean if your just expected to be here I say enjoy it. Your place thanks to your father was..." Eren held up his palm silencing the other male.

Mikasa frowned. She had no love for the man that took her in, knowing full well what he was capable of. She looked around the room for a moment. It was rather nice and almost as big as her own small apartment. ""Is there anything you need. Movies, game systems, a gun. You know who this man is and what he is capable of. It's not going to be a wake in the park." Levi wasn't there at the moment but that didn't mean he probably wasn't keeping an eye on him through some means.

Eren shook his head no and made them drop the subject by the time they left while Eren felt better he still didn't know what to expect. Taking a shower he was quick to change into a sweater and a pair of shorts no longer hiding his mutation has Armin called it. Laying flat on the mattress stomach side down his tail moved back and forth before he gave a small sigh.

He spent stay at the club longer than he had to before he willed himself to go back home. This was going to be a long adventure to say the least. Erwin teased the living shit out of him before bed left and it had left him with a scowl on his face. A small knock on Eren's door told him the dinner would be served in a few moments and that he was expected to attend. The servant left as quickly as she had showed up.

Eren had no chance to protest and while looking at his appearance and how the shorts weren't exactly long enough he decided to attend that way. Aqua optics roaming over the walls which laid rather bare except for the occasional art piece before he found the dinning room.

The table was small, a three setter and rounded but it was set for two and the wine had already been poured. Levi was sitting with his back to the small fire, he was dressed causal himself and he actually looked relaxed for a change. The maid pulled out the seat for Eren to sit as the butler began to serve them. "I trust that you had a good day." he took a sip of the wine, his hand over most of the top of glass as he always did.

Eren looked to other male before sliding into his seat, ears laying flat against his head before he spoke." It was decent enough."Eren was a stubborn creature by nature, having to take care of himself at a young age had made him that way.

Levi nodded as the food was served. Something small but familiar in an attempt to help Eren feel more welcomed and at home. "You have full leave of the house and grounds. I know you have a job so I won't keep you from it." He ate gingerly, almost as if he would never see another meal again and wished to savor it. "Just keep away from my study and rooms." He looked up for a moment but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. " was that part of his experiment" he pointed the fork to Eren's ears and tail.

"Their real if thats what your asking, it was conducted when I was a child so I don't recall much." Has if on demand his tail swished back and forth and with came more of a trace of his scent then he normally ever produced. Those optics looking to his plate before eating his own food, if he no longer had to pay for his father why should he work.

His eyes couldn't help but trail and follow the tail as it swayed in the air behind him. This was going to be a strong rest of his will if nothing else. The conversation seemed to flow into a small but comfortable silence as they ate. "Did you present at the same time or did that come later on?" Male omegas were indeed rare. There was hardly any information left on them at all and Levi couldn't help but to be curious.

"I presented when I was fifteen the rest came a year later, before my mothers death. I'm honestly shocked it took him this long to think to sell me. Then again your one of the big three aren't you? If not the main one." Eren was observant he could be dense but he wasn't a moron.

He arched a brow, fork stilled to his mouth before he took the bite and swallowed sharply. "Well... That's information you will most likely never know." with dinner finished, it wasn't long before desert was served. "So what makes you believe that I am the main one, brat." if nothing else, Levi was curious about the younger male. He rarely got information that was negative.

Eren finished his own plate a small smirk playing on his lips before he moved away from the table." Goodnight Levi." Eren wasn't going to answer the question for obvious reasons he had his own suspicions on what would keep his father alive. It would take someone of power after all, walking his tail swayed again.

He nodded softly, licking his lips as he watched his tail away behind him. This brat was stubborn and full of sass and deep down, Levi liked it. The butler came and took away all the dirty dishes before he retired to his study to end the days paperwork before he moved to his own room at the back of the estate. Erwin did a good enough job in pretending to be the real kingpin.

Eren yawned into the mattress before slowly falling asleep, nights went like this them always sharing dinner together and sometimes breakfast. Eren had quit his job and now lounged around Levi's house has if it was his own though after a month in a half of being there it wasn't a surprise. Today seemed to be no different has he lounged in on the couch soaking in sun has if he needed it.

There were several curses coming from the locked study door. He and Erwin had been in a meeting almost all day with potential clients. The almost two months that Eren had been living with him, Levi had learned a great deal about the boy. Erwin left an hour later before Levi watched into the sun room where Eren was, sitting in a chair as he watched the younger male lounge. Curiosity written on his face.

Eren had taken on the habit of wearing shorts that Levi could guess weren't for his size or maybe even gender. His optics turning to the other male has he sat the smell of an aggravated alpha over took his nose."Levi your scent?" Eren's own seemed to respond by sending out calming but the way tea and honey mixed into his scent.

He looked up when Eren mentioned his scent. It probably want the most pleasant at the moment but as the scent of Eren's hit his nose, he slowly began to calm down. "Thanks, brat." he racked his hand down his face and sighed softly. "Today had been nothing short of frustrating and annoying." he never really said more than that about his work but his question two months ago still burned in the air, wondering what exactly Eren believed about him.

Eren's languid body seemed to move with ease slowly raising his hips up before the rest of himself. He'd been here two months and hadn't been forced to do anything so he offered his assistance moving closer to the male."May I touch you?" Awaiting an answer his palms moved to stretch over Levi's shoulders massaging the stiffness away.

He tensed slightly with the touch and did nothing to answer his question but he didn't pull away, which in his own way was a yes to Eren's question. He rolled his shoulder against Eren's actions and a soft moan escapes his lips. He couldn't believe that he was indeed that tease.

Eren wasn't some master at the action but he knew enough to work loose muscles that the other male had. Ten minutes of that and Eren removed his palms slowly moving to slip past him, the tail once more swaying back and forth in a steady pattern. That was the first time the younger male had ever laid hands on the older.

He was a small melted mess left in the wake of Eren as he yawned softly. His hand reaching out to clasp the end of the younger males tail and twirl it around his fingers. The fur was indeed soft and he wondered just how sensitive his tail and ears were. That was a first for him, he usually wasn't the type of person that enjoyed physical contact with another and Erwin was always scolding him about it.

The grab to his tail had Eren's body tense no one had ever touched him, and it was a surprise to say the least. A small whine leaving his throat scent changing once more to an aroused state, before he flushed and tried to regain control taking his tail from the other male and trotting off to his room. His tail and ears were some of the most sensitive parts of his body.

He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips at Eren's reaction to his touch. The linger of how soft his tail was still tingling on his fingers as he watched him walk away. He couldn't help but admit that he was starting to like the stubborn little brat. He had a way of growing on you and planting roots.

Eren whined in his own room willing the arousal from being touched to go away has he laid on his stomach. Eren hadn't expected Levi to touch with the mans aversion to such things. Small mumbles leaving his mouth has he laid back down and rubbed his eyes.

Well... Shit. He hasn't expected to reach out and touch him. It was a reaction that went with being curious. His mind went over the small amount of details.

He had been living with him for almost two months and Levi had never felt an urge to touch him or to let Eren touch him and the only thing he could think of was that he was getting close to a rut.

Not having access to any more wash Eren's scent was stronger the omega laying in his room which only smelled like him. No matter how much he cleaned, aqua optics looking the other way has his tail once more began to move. He hadn't expected the elder male to follow him and he kept his distance so has to not go into a heat.

"I..." his hands were balled into hits against his side. Levi's usually ran skin looked pale in comparison to earlier. "I touched you without permission and for that I am sorry." true, Levi was an asshole and one of the most feared men in all the village but if nothing else, he was respectful. He let out a long breathe before he rose his eyes to meant those of aqua blue and he could feel his resolve loosen.

Aqua optics met steel grey his own head tilting to the side, surely the scent in the air was overwhelming." I'm not used to people touching those." And that explained why he was at a loss and so sensitive after all his tail never being touched would do such a thing. Not being use to alphas he didn't exactly know what to about a rut, the shorts the younger male wore slowly pressing up.

He couldn't help but to stare, a small wild look to his usually calm eyes. He licked his lips before he spoke, not trusting himself. "May I..." He groaned to himself before he looked away. "Touch it again." it was grumbled and spoken at such a mumble that Eren probably wouldn't hear it.

Eren couldn't understand why the older male wished to touch him, but he gave a nod."Just be careful please." Eren's aqua optics turned the other way his tail stilling so the other male could do has he asked. The alphas scent calming him has he relaxed into the sheets.

He blinked a few times before he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The omega scent was driving him insane with want but he kept everything he felt at bay. His hand reached out, gently touching a small amount of the and petting it with the grain just as he would a cat.

Eren's body seemed to lean upwards with the touch, only making what he wore somehow seem less. His palms bunching in the sheets if he was releasing a scent he didn't know. His ears no longer laying flat and he had a very cat like attitude.

"You're beautiful." his tone was soft and low as he spoke. Only a rut would make Levi act this way and Eren's scent was amazing. He inhaled deeply a few times before he spoke once again. "What do you want me to do with your father?"

Eren tilted his head a confused look to his features, slender digits roaming through his hair before he relaxed and shrugged his shoulders."If you dispose of him aren't I still your payment, would you dump me back into that apartment?" Eren's voice was soft has he laid back down a small almost unheard moan leaving his pale lips.

He blinked a few times as he continued to stroke at Eren's tail. It was oddly calming after such a frustrating day. "No... I wouldn't make you go back to that place." his own tone was oddly soft as he spoke and a small smile had crossed his lips. "And I actually am starting to like having you here." he was leaning closer to the younger males lips as he spoke.

Eren's head turned to face the older male aqua optics locked on the older male." I lounge about all day like a lazy cat, and you want me around hm?" His tail went back to moving the strong scent slowly leaving his body has he did so.

He was off drawn to this man and he knew it had something to do with his scent but he couldn't bring himself to care. A moment later and Levi had leaned all the way forward and had captured the smaller males lips as he continued to play with his tail.

The added pressure of warm lips to his mouth and friction to his tail issued a small moan from the younger male his mouth parting on instinct. His palms slowly removing from the sheets before he pushed himself a bit into the older males lap. Soft movements has the omega reacted in a surprising way.

He couldn't help but moan himself as his tongue slipped into the younger males lips, his arms wrapping around Eren's waist as he pulled him close. A small roll from his own hips and he was lost to his scent and his actions. If this was moving to fast, Levi couldn't be bothered with it.

Eren couldn't help how sensitive his tail was nor he could he stop that he was already hard against the males actions. Small whine has he laid back down against the mattress pulling the other male with him has he went. Eren had never really had a relationship before mostly because he didn't wanna share that he was an omega.

He whined himself in surprise as he wiggled his way between the smaller males legs. Sitting against his middle as a possible growl escaped his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a relationship with anyone and as he continued to suck on his mouth he couldn't see himself with anyone else.

Eren's palms moved into thick locks before he waited for the older male to undress him. Slick pressing between his legs and it made him flush. Muscles in him going lax against the older male.

He couldn't help but lean into the hand that curled into his hair. A small whine leaving his lips as he slowly started to take off both their clothes until the lay bare before him. He disappeared between Eren's legs, spreading his cheeks the best that he could before he lapped at his slick covered hole.

Eren hadn't expected that to be honest, a warm tongue stretched against his tight ring of muscles. With the older mans aversion to anything this surprised him more then anything. His own palms burying back in his hair. The slight shaved undercut going under his nails."a..Levi."

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he continued to lick and lap at his lover. Wait... Was he a lover? He moaned softly, his hands on his hips as his nails dug into soft flesh of his hips.

Hips were unable to roll with the actions of the older male, his body trembling has he bite his lower lip. A small pant leaving him has he lightly tugged at the others hair. Actions he wasn't used to and he could feel the slick against his entrance.

He groaned once again as he felt the hair pull before he stopped his actions and moved toward his lovers prick. Lapping at the tip before he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and slowly began to suck his prick deep into his mouth. His tongue twirling around Eren's cock as he slowly began to bob his head.

Ah that was far to much for him and far to quickly he released into the elder males mouth a small flush of crimson over taking his body as he looked away. Palms pressing away from his head and he gave a moan." I..I'm sorry i didn't mean to."He was apologizing like he had done something wrong.

He swallowed all the release before he popped his prick free from his mouth. He couldn't help the small chuckle or the smile that escaped his lips. "I take it This was your first time." His tone was soft as he spoke, licking his lips as he rose. He looked at Eren fondly.

Eren looked away with a flush his palms fisting into the sheets a small whine on his lips. "Your..ha..hard to aren't you? I can take care of it." So he was inexperienced that didn't mean he couldn't help the older male.

He couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "Of course I am but you don't have to do anything in exchange to help me. I was enjoying doing more for you, brat." his tone fond as he spoke.

"And if I wanted to?" He was an aroused omega it didn't take much for him to want more. His palms pressing against the mattress has he rolled over presenting himself, something engraved in his nature.

He chuckled softly as he laid back on the bed. "That when an omega gets something on his mind he can't be swayed." his tone playful as he crossed his arms under his head. The tent in his pants quiet noticeable.

Eren could look back from the position on his stomach and huffed not moving from it. Stubborn is what he could be and at the moment he was flushed and a little unsure." If you don't want it simply say so." Eren moved trying to slowly get off the mattress.

He reached out. , gripping Eren's wrist in a tight hold. "I never said I didn't want it." his tone was a dark purr as he spoke as he pulled the younger male into his lap. "You just aren't sure if you want to give it." He rolled his hips against the other with want.

It was small whine that left him has the press of an alphas cock was felt against a tight ring." I..never said I wasn't sure you just stopped. It's not my fault."He huffed tail swaying back and forth once more.

He couldn't help but bark a laugh that quickly turned into a groan as he felt the away of his hips against his own. His mind was racing as was his heart as he placed his hands on Eren's hips. "So do as you please." his tone a purr as he spoke.

Eren shook his head no denying the alpha his rut has he moved once more a small smirk on his features."Nope, if you want me you can come get me."Slender digits roamed through his hair.

He arched a brow. He could be equally as stubborn if he wanted to and as Eren moved off his lap, a plan was already going through his mind. He rose from the bed and smirked himself. "I do hope you rest well, brat. Some of us have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." his tone a tease as he spoke and left the room.

Eren hadn't thought the older male would leave, his aqua optics blinking before he sat back on the mattress. Palms moved slowly once he left pulling his sweat shirt back on, what could be done after all. The other male had never been allowed into Levi's room and wasn't going to break a rule now.

He cursed himself once he'd made it back to his room but it was far too late now. He did need sleep, that want exactly a lie and he was slightly afraid to take on a lover. Someone would most likely try to use them against him but he couldn't lie and say that he didn't like Eren. He flipped into his bed with a groan and went into an uneasy rest.

Slender digits pulled a blanket over himself optics drifting slowly closed has he chalked it up to nothing at the moment. Uneasy rest followed him through the night a small yawn leaving him when he woke in the morning.

Breakfast had been made but Levi was already gone. The butler had woken him up to announce it was ready and that Master Levi had left him a small note in the study, this giving him permission to go in. 'I can be stubborn too, shitty brat.' even the writing held a tone of fondness.

Eren left the note there walking back to his room a huff on his lips before he slowly moved away and laid flat on his mattress. Much like he did everyday Eren made his way to the living room stretching out in the sun like a cat.

The day was full of meetings, killings and general bloodshed. His father had seemed to have been relocated to another small village to the south. Erwin and Levi were then stuck for what seemed like hours trying to get away from a small gang that called themselves the Titans. By the time he walked through his door, the sun had long since set and every muscle in his body hurt.

Eren was laid against the couch sleeping his ears laying flat in a steady fashion his tail dropped over and it seemed he had relaxed all day. Even using Levi's shirt has a pillow.

He couldn't help but to chuckle, shaking his head as his eyes viewed the display of the sleeping Eren. He smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the couch and softly playing with his hair.

Aqua optics opened to the palm in his hair, but he didn't move much from his spot. Eren had gotten quite used to being a lazy little thing his head turning before yawning."Levi."

The smile was quickly hidden as Eren turned his head and spoke his name. "Yeah, it's me brat." his tone fond as he spoke, his hand moving as he rose from the bed and into the kitchen. He was starving and knew that dinner would be hot and ready for them.

Eren wasn't wearing much so the other male could have easily roamed up his legs but if he was hungry so be it. Moving slowly his optics moved towards the other male." You were gone all day."

He sat down as the food was placed in front of them both as well as a white wine. "Its the way it goes sometimes." he wasn't going to lie to him. "Meetings, that sort of things. Every tiring ordeal." he took a small drink of wine before they began to eat. "How did your day go?"

Eren finished his glass rather quickly before eating his food." All I did today was what you saw when coming in Levi."Small licks of his own lower lip before he finished and pushed the bowl aside.

He chuckled softly. "And that's okay. There's nothing wrong with just being lazy." the food was better today as well as the conversation. The more that they were around one another, the more he was starting to like Eren.

Eren moved after his second glass of wine slowly stripping clothes has he went. There were multiple nice spaces but he decided to invade the males study like this. An omega male or female they were persuasive creatures and Eren's features gave him a body that most wouldn't be able to resist.

He arched a brow, following the younger male with a curious nature. He'd given permission for the younger male to enter his study alone for now. He rubbed his fingers across the desk before he sat down in his chair.

Eren had nothing but a pair of shorts on his bottom now firmly planted on the older males desk. Part of him wondered if this was pressing him to far, his foot slowly sliding between the other males legs."Levi."

He closed his eyes before he leaned back in his chair. His hips couldn't help but roll against the foot that invaded between his legs with a small smirk on his lips before liking them. "Eren." His voice was low and a deep purr as he spoke.

Eren pressed the foot slightly against his prick a knowing smirk on his own features."It's not polite to leave an omega unsated. You could have caused me pain." His tone was just has deep.

He arched a brow before his eyes opened, licking his lips. "I believe that I left you fairly stated last night." his tone still purring as he spoke before he rolled his hips against his foot.

Eren shook his head no a small whine on his lips has he leaned down slowly releasing Levi from his pants. His foot placed right back." Not sated enough I presented for you and you walked away." His tone was warm.

He arched a brow but there was a smirk on his lips. "Maybe I'm not ready to take you yet brat." his tone fond as he spoke. Eyes watching Eren's every move.

"Oh." Eren's foot was removed and he slowly began to move off the desk a small whine leaving his throat has he did so. If he wasn't wanted then he could go back to his room. The stubbornness once more in play.

He wrapped his hand around his wrist and pulled him into his lap. "You need to stop running away from me, Eren." his tone a purr as he spoke and he looked into the other man's eyes. He could be just as stubborn but he could also be incredible soft and loving.

"You seemed to be enjoying my foot sure you don't want that back hm?" Eren leaned back slowly his chest now fully exposed." Well then give me a reason to stay huh Levi."

He barked a laugh before he leaned forward, capturing his lips before giving a small wiggle of his hips. He couldn't out right come out and tell Eren He liked him but he did have small ways of letting him know he was cared about.

It couldn't be known that Levi cared for any one let alone a male omega, it was okay if others thought of Eren has a play toy but to know there was anything there it would cause the older male harm. Not to mention what they would do to Eren. Hips pressed into him has he pushed Levi back down." You pain." He was cut off by the warm kiss.

He chuckled softly as he licked into Eren's mouth, moaning softly with the kiss as his hands rested on his younger males hips. He didn't want to loose something or someone like him. He didn't want too... He rose lightly, Eren's back was going to be pressed against his desk as he rolled his hips against the smaller males middle.

Eren's legs wrapped around a muscular but lean waist, his hips pressing back his palms tugging off Levi's tie before working on the vest that he wore. Lithe body already wanting for the older male has slick and scent began to form.

He inhaled deeply, his mind going blank as he began to remove Eren's clothes. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to complain about it. He moaned into his lovers mouth as he sucked gingerly on his tongue. Clothes being thrown in all sorts of directions until they were both laid bare.

Eren couldn't help but lead the other males palm away from his hip and to his plump bottom. Even if he couldn't convince Levi to talk him he could tease the other male no problem. His own hips pressing back in a greedy fashion.

His lips continued to capture the younger males in a greedy fashion as he gripped at the plump bottom that was now in his hands. He was completely at Eren's mercy even if the smaller male didn't know it.

Slender digits trailed back up his hips rocking back into the bottom. A small moan leaving his pale lips before he broke the kiss and bit his lower lip."I want you Levi."

He groaned with his words and couldn't think straight as he gripped himself. Pressing the tip of his prick against a tight hole and moaned his name as he slide inside the right slicked hole. He hadn't done this in a long time and couldn't believe it as he looked into Eren's eyes.

Eren's whole body tensed not expecting the sudden intrusion pressed into him."ah." Eren hadn't been prepped and while he had an omegas body that didn't mean slick alone was enough his optics closing has he looked forward and waited to adjust.

He couldn't stop the moan of Eren's name not the harsh snap of his hips as captured his lips again. He'd felt like a caged animal for far too long and Eren was his key.

Eren's own slightly pained moan left his mouth has his sounds were swallowed slender digits capturing the edge of his desk, on leg loosening from around his waist. It felt like a burn being taken over by the alpha but then pleasure. Something he'd never done before has he was being pushed into.

Hips snapped harder as the moans were swallowed. His hips twisted and snapped, making sure to hit every tight sweet spot Eren had. His own moans lost to the kiss.

Eren's leg now pushed against the chair his other still wrapped around Levi's waist. Hips pressing back a small whimper leaving his mouth." Levi ah fuck." Eren had never thought to give the other male this but it felt so right.

He growled softly as he bite down on his lower lip. His mind going blank and he could feel the build up, the burn for release as he moaned and praised Eren's name.

His slender digits moved slowly trailing a red light down the older males body. His own release was close muscles tightening around the hard prick pressing into him has loud moans escaped dry lips.

He growled with the nails down his back. The tight pressed muscles around him caused him to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing co author please help if you can
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/fwjjb-recovery-help


	2. Chapter 2

He was always worried about his kinks. He never knew if they would be accepted or not. So he took a a deep breathe and left a small box on Eren's bed. A school uniform that would fit him in all the right places. He paces with nervous energy. He was nervous about a great deal of things. Eren had been one with the butler, running a few errands and getting him a new wardrobe since his old clothes were... Well, old.

Levi had made a fit over his clothes saying he had nothing worth wearing everything had holes and looked to worn. More and more things like this seemed to be happening now that well Levi was regularly sharing a bed with the younger male. Not that they had ventured into Levi's bedroom yet, when he returned home the butler put away his clothes and was dismissed for the evening. Aqua optics landed on the box his head tilting to the side before opening it, they had never talked of kinks. His face tinted softly before he moved to dress in the garments. Stockings and lace boy shorts followed by a pleated skirt and shirt that was just to short to tuck in.

 

He was lacing in his bedroom with the door opened. It was large and had Windows on the bed wall the looked out into the expanse of gardens. Everything in Levi's room was fit to a Grande scale from his bed to his writing desk and so on. Maybe it was to give the illusion that he was larger than he was but he was a nervous little thing sometimes for an alpha. Even more so when it came to something that he really wanted. He stopped short when an evil thought crossed his mind. What if Eren didn't like it. What if he made fun of Levi's kinks. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Eren knocked slowly on the elder males bedroom door, his palms folded over his chest in a nervous fashion. The omega wondered if Levi would like what he saw or if perhaps it wasn't well what he had wanted. Shifting nervously in the way lace ran against his calves.

The foot probably swung open a little too hard after the knock on his door. He stood there with his mouth opened wide before he licked his lips and closed it. "Come in brat." his mouth felt more dry than it usually was and he couldn't help but stare as Eren walked into the room. He looked amazing and it was making his alpha scream at him with want.

Eren stepped inside the room his aqua optics scanning the room, Levi had never let him in before and it looked amazing. His gaze slowly refound Levi's steel optics a smirk on his face before he turned around even using a teasing tone has his tail swished back and forth."Teacher."

His mouth went even more dry as he noticed the tail and he felt so weak in the knees."Are you ready for your first lesson ?" his tone was a playful purr as he spoke, not being able to contain the excitement in his voice as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, patting his thigh signaling for Eren to sit down on his lap.

Eren seemed to do one better then sitting on the other males lap, his stomach was laid across Levi's knees. Bottom in the air as he leaned on his palms."Yes teacher, you promised me a very good one." Eren was honestly no good at roleplay but if Levi liked it he would try.

He couldn't help the nervous butterflies in his stomach. This was going to be too much. Eren laying across his lap with the skirt and the shorts riding up. He rose his hand, letting his hand come across his lovers add with a hard smack. Enough that it would leave a red hand print.

Eren hadn't known to expect a slap in fact he couldn't ever recall anything that could come close to the feeling. His body instantly tensed a gasp escaping thin lips has he felt sheets tangle beneath his finger tips."a..ah Teacher." Eren wasn't sure if this was what Levi wanted but he hoped he was doing it right.

He was shivering underneath his lovers body and he couldn't help the small whine that escaped his lips. Licking them to try and keep his mouth from going dry. "You have been a very naughty boy." his tone a low purring growl as he brought his hand down once more and slapped him hard.

Eren moaned this time his prick stirring against the thin fabric has he pressed into the older males legs. Already excited from just small amount of attention."A..your teasing me teacher."Eren's voiced seemed barely more then a moan has he pressed into him.

He groaned when he felt the press of a hard cock. His hand lingering on the mark this time, making it both cool and burn. "I enjoy teaching my student." his tone a tease as he spoke before his hand pushed the fabric to the side and his fingers played with his hole.

The blunt press against an already slick whole caused him to whimper loudly, Levi had been busy with work lately and well Eren had missed him greatly. Hips pushed back in an excited fashion.

A small slap to his thigh let him know not to move. "A good student does what the teacher tells them." a teasing smirk was across his lips as he spoke. His finger sliding into the heated slicked core of his lover.

Eren moaned his head leaning against the mattress has he let his bottom rest on the other males lap. Small pants has he felt the push of a blunt finger against his tight muscles."Yes Teac..teacher I'll be good."

He chuckled softly, crocking his fingers sightly to press against a sensitive ball of nerves. He knew that Eren wasn't a very submissive omega but he licked him like this.

Eren wasn't submissive he was a brat and so very stubborn, but has the other male pressed into him he gave in. Listening to every command Levi gave him and panting while he did, knees digging in to the mattress has he groaned.

He could do this all day long if needed. His fingers wet with slick and making noises as he pumped them in and out of his tight hole. He was really starting to like the smaller male and he didn't quick know how to express these feelings but his pheromones filled the air, mixing with Eren's and he couldn't stop the moan as he slapped him Once more.

Eren was doing his best not to squirm, but Levi could see him writhing in want. His hips trying to push back has small moans left his pale lips, to much to much. He was leaking precum against the lace making a mess of the fabric.

He chuckled softly as he watched his lovers reactions to what he was doing. "you're being naughty." his tone a teasing purr as he almost removed his fingers only to slam them gently back in, making sure to add another finger without him knowing.

Eren's body jumped with the rough contact and he was close to coming it could be felt in his lower stomach. "G..gonna make a mess."Eren was close to spoiling the lace that Levi had bought and who knew exactly how much the older male had spent on it.

"Then come for me." his tone a purr against the shell of his lovers ear, his actions still rough but held with longing for what was to come. It didn't matter how much was spent on it, it was something that Levi wanted. And Levi usually got what he wanted. Fingers crocking once more as he pushed against his sensitive muscles.

His mouth was open a soft moan leaving it has has his body seemed over taken. Tense muscles tightening around his fingers before cum hit the lace and flush filtered over his features. Eren looking toward Levi and the omega was in pure bliss.

He groaned himself when he felt his lover come. Muscles making his fingers still as he felt them tighten around him. "I believe you have made a mess." he chuckled against the shell of his ear before he moved slightly, fingers released from his hole and Eren was bent over the edge of the bed.

Eren's optics turned back against the other male his slightly red bottom showing to Levi has he flushed and turned his head the other way. This wasn't something he normally did, but god he enjoyed the way the other male made him feel, enjoyed the way he was looked at in this outfit.

He growled lowly as the fabric was once again pushed to the side. The sound of a zipper coming undone and Levi was hovering behind him. "Is it safe to leave an omega unsated, my student" his tone a purr as he pressed the top of his prick against slick opened muscles.

Eren whined has the older male used his words against him, the full press of an alpha cock quickly hitting a ball of nerves." A.yes teacher please."His slick trying more to suck the older male in then help him move. The shirt had come unbuttoned and his skirt had rolled up with ease.

He cried out softly as he began to loose himself inside Eren's tight hole. The slick helping to draw him in and he couldn't help but to grip into Eren's hips and hold on tight. His hips themselves slowly began to thrust and twist on sloppy, uneven patterns as he began to snap them with want.

Eren was at a loss his moans filling the older males bedroom, his scent seemed to be creeping into every known location and god all he wanted was for Levi to cum. To lay claim to him where no other could, his mouth open and whimpering. "Levi ah teacher oh."

He shivered with the way that Eren spoke His name. It wouldn't be long before he came. He could feel it boiling in his gut to the tips of his toes. Leaning over the smaller males body, he nibbled and thrust against his lovers right hole as he sucked around the skinned his bond mark.

Something about the way Levi pushed into him had Eren weak loud moans. He bared his neck to the older male letting him do has he wished with his neck.

It was a tight fist feeling around his stomach as he felt his release. Praising and moans of Eren's name came from his lips as he came deep and hard inside his lovers core. Boneless and breathless as he leaned against his back.


End file.
